The Return
by Alysha123
Summary: 4 wizards and witches are reincarnated. They were the greatest and they will show what happens if you cross them. 1 was abused, 2 are treated as young children, and 1 lives with an unstable father. They all need help and they will try to help to right the wrongs. Follow as they rewrite the future. Watch as they show what happens when someone crosses them. Bumbed up to M from T
1. Prologue

Hello all, my name is Alysha and this is my first fanfiction. So please be nice to me. Not flame me if you hate this because I will tell you that I DON'T CARE!

If I have spelling mistakes tell me and I'll see if I can fix it. I don't have a beta or any editor but myself so it's self edited. I don't own Harry Potter or anything really but the plot. if you recognize anything than I don't own it.

This story does take place in 6th year but HBP doesn't happen. DUN DUN DUUNNN. this is a harry is Salazar story and a reincarnated story. Also this is a founders come to Hogwarts.

 **I am very sorry for anyone who read my story, I didn't know that my line breaks didn't pass on. If they aren't there, please tell me and I'll try to fix it.**

LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK

Pairings ~ these are already decided -Dom/Sub. the sub is the more submissive mate

Draco/ Harry

Susan/Luna

LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK

Warnings: bashing of Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore, Molly, and Gryffindor house in general. Possible lemons- Will be warned if it will happen. Fluff maybe Mpreg. Character Death, Suicidal thoughts and mentions.

Will try to update every 2 weeks or so.

LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK

Prologue:

The 4 greatest wizards and witches were standing together as they faced their greatest accomplishment, Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They were all 21.

LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK

The 2 wizards and the 2 witches were together with each other in a romantic sense and they were loving but they had arguments like old married couple. They were opposites of each other. 1 wizard liked bravery and courage while the other liked Ambition and sneakiness. 1 witch liked hardworking and loyalty while the other liked intelligent and creativity. They had their own houses in Hogwarts. They were 22.

LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK

The 2 wizards were separated by the withes after they fought in the great hall. The ambitional wizard left the grounds to cool off when he lost conscious. The other wizard and the witches were devastated when they were not able to get any information and they had to give up the search after they had received notice that they found some ashes that the muggles were saying belonged to him and it was confirmed. They were 25.

LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK

The brave wizard was depressed. He couldn't save his lover and he felt that he was to blame for

getting mad at him for something so stupid. He couldn't handle the grief that he felt for failing to save his lover when he was supposed to support him. He wanted to kill himself but he couldn't disregard what his lover would want but it was getting harder to get up in the morning and not kill himself. the witches he knew that they knew of what he was thinking and he could tell that they were worried but he couldn't do anything because that was more of his lovers speciality. They were 26.

LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK

The witches had told him that he needed to go and follow his lover. He was told that they would see each other again. He was confused by that but not really. She was a seer after all so instead of goodbye he said see you later. He was about to head to the hospital wing when the alarms rang through-out Hogwarts that someone was attacking them, the 3 all ran and discovered that muggles were attempting to burn down the castle. The 3 knew what they had to do. The three raised the strongest wards that they could and in the end it killed them as it took all their magic as it was suppose to be 4 people instead of 3. They were 27.

LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK

The wards became alive after gaining so much magic at one time and over time she - for it was fore sure a girl- started to get bored so she started to play favourites. She would pick a student and make their life easier and harder for their enemies. Until she felt 4 people come into her protection that felt familiar but she couldn't decide what to make of them so she favoured them more than any other. She was only young when she felt her creators come back. She was very happy. The 4 most powerful wizards and witches. They were Helga Hufflepuff, Rowland Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin.


	2. Chapter 1 - Remembering The Past

Welcome to my first chapter! The plot bunnies were pleniful to get this chapter to you. They were bouncing all over my mind. And driving me crazy at 3 am.

I would like to thank Mike Raven for being the first person to favourite my story.

 **LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK**

Warnings: They are the same as in the prologue. Also mentions of child molestation and teenager spanking from lovers.

Pairings: Draco/Harry

Susan/Luna

Remus/Sirius/Remus

 **LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK**

Chapter 1 - **Remembering The Past**

Harry Potter is what you would call a shy kid. He didn't like to play with other kids but that might because of his bully cousin, he was able to blend into the background and be hidden from sight of everybody. He had good grades and read like no-bodies business. He was abused by his uncle at home and by his peers at school.

Butttt this story takes place later on in life after he finds out he's a wizard, finds friends and family and loses his childhood. But this story takes place in his 6th year and the summer before. So let's get on with the story.

 **LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK**

On July 31st, Harry was sitting in his small room on privet drive waiting for his birthday, so he can leave this hell hole. Harry was waiting for his owl to come back from delivering a letter to Dumbledore that said,' as he was 16, he didn't need to stay there anymore', as when a wizard or witch turn 16 if they felt like it they can be emaciated and live on their own.

Harry had decided that if Dumbledore said he couldn't or tried to stop him then he was going to the bank and see if he had hidden anything from him, like houses or money from his parents or god father.

As the clock struck 11 pm that night he heard his uncle start to climb up the stairs. 'No, no, no, no. Please continue pass.' he thought. His uncle didn't and as he started to undo the 7 locks that are on his door, harry got up and moved back into the shadows of the room, praying that his uncle stopped and left him alone.

He didn't and harry was scared for what could happen to him. Vernon was a 3-hundred-pound man that liked to beat his nephew and liked to molest him when he was younger.

His uncle came into the room and started yelling about how getting demoted is his fault and the government getting stricter with taxes is the fault of all freaks. Vernon was beating him while he was doing this with his belt.

Vernon beat harry for about a half hour before he got tired and left after locking all the locks and telling him that he would never leave because Dumbledore told them that the wards would keep him in.

 **LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK**

POV ~ Harry

It took me 20 minutes to get to my bed and I was winded for about 5 mins, I decided that I would wait until midnight to move and leave. After 5 mins he started to get a headache and was moaning and twisting and turning in my bed to get the pain to stop.

It hurt more than the cruciatus curse that he felt after my godfather was almost killed if Remus didn't grab him before he fell through the veil. I was in so much pain that I passed out. I didn't wake up until 2 am and by that time I realized that I would need to leave before I got trapped. I had just got my stuff together, when I realized that there was sound downstairs.

It sounded like people but I couldn't figure out who it was. I quickly packed my belongings and had just stepped onto the ledge when my door opened. It reminded me of the song "Eye of The Tiger" by survivor. I thought it was fitting as I am a survivor.

 **Rising up, back on the street**

 **Did my time, took my chances**

 **Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet**

 **Just a man and his will to survive**

Just as I was about to jump and get away, I heard my name yelled. "Harry, get away from the window. Please Harry, don't leave us. Sirius and I won't be able to live if you leave." Remus pleaded with me.

 **So many times it happens too fast**

 **You trade your passion for glory**

 **Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past**

 **You must fight just to keep them alive**

"Why should I. You have been ignoring me all summer. I'm leaving the Dursley's and never coming back. You can't stop me as I'll just get away when you aren't looking."

 **It's the eye of the tiger**

 **It's the thrill of the fight**

 **Rising up to the challenge of our rival**

 **And the last known survivor**

 **Stalks his prey in the night**

 **And he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger**

"Harry we're sorry that we haven't been talking to you, it just that we wanted it to be a surprise that we were able to get you out on your birthday. We found out that if you leave without an order member that it would kill you as the wards were set too dangerous. Harry we're here to take you to Gringotts."

 **Face to face, out in the heat**

 **Hanging tough, staying hungry**

 **They stack the odds still we take to the street**

 **For the kill with the skill to survive**

"Why should I believe you. You could be lying to me so I'll stay and never see outside again." I calmly told them even as I was yelling at them inside. I was so sad that they would stop talking to me this summer. I thought that I was by myself and I would never get to see them again.

 **It's the eye of the tiger**

 **It's the thrill of the fight**

 **Rising up to the challenge of our rival**

 **And the last known survivor**

 **Stalks his prey in the night**

 **And he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger**

"Harry we're sorry if we need to, we'll swear an oath to not lie to you." Sirius said. I was feeling conflicted at what they said.

 **Rising up, straight to the top**

 **Had the guts, got the glory**

 **Went the distance, now I'm not gonna stop**

 **Just a man and his will to survive**

"Do it now. Swear that you won't lie to me tonight and that you are taking me to Gringotts." As they did it I was wondering why they did it. If they lie than they would lose their magic. I thought that would have stopped them. It didn't I was scared and as they finished I got down off the ledge and walked over. I held my arm out for apperncitaton.

 **It's the eye of the tiger**

 **It's the thrill of the fight**

 **Rising up to the challenge of our rival**

 **And the last known survivor**

 **Stalks his prey in the night**

 **And he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger**

"We love you Harry. We always will and always have. Harry you need to be careful as the headmaster has it out for you this year as you have already stopped Voldemort and are now indispensable. Also we won't be able to be with you much this summer as the headmaster will be suspicious of us and we don't want to get in trouble as Sirius here is a criminal and we are technically we are kidnapping you." Remus rambled as they got outside and crossed the wards and Sirius grabbed me around the waist and pulled me close to apparition away.

It felt wrong as if I'm not support to do it. I shooked my head at the thought and with it, the world started spinning and colors burned by and I fell to the ground vomiting all that was in my stomach which wasn't a lot.

 **The eye of the tiger**

 **The eye of the tiger**

 **The eye of the tiger**

 **The eye of the tiger**

As I got my stomach back in control, I got up and started walking towards the bank. Sirius and Remus followed me there and I took control and They stepped into a waiting room, so that I could have some privacy.

'They shouldn't even be here. How dare they come after ignoring me.' The thought popped into my head but I ignored it. As I got to the goblin, I told him the proper greeting and asked to see my manager. I was immediately saw to and brought to Sharp blood, who immediately got straight to business and had me do a blood test as it listed everything I inherited and if anything, was on my body and magic. I was shocked at what I read;

 _Name: Harrison James Potter-Black_

 _Father: James Charles Nathan Potter_

 _Mother: Lithia Mary Rose Evan_

 _Blood-Adopted- Father: Sirius Orion Black_

Titles:

 _Paternal_

 _Lord Potter: Last Touched - 15 years_

 _Lord Peverell: Last Touched - 1'840 years_

 _Maternal_

 _Lord Evan: Last Touched - 9'872 years_

 _Blood-Adoption Paternal_

 _Lord Black: Last Touched - 11 years_

 _Lord kolos: Last Touched - 62'238 years_

 _Lord Sawada: Last Touched - 12'998 years_

Monies:

 _Paternal_

 _Potter - 148,839,820 Galleons, 34,778 Sickles, 9,997 Knuts_

 _Peverell - 999,999,999,871 Galleons, 2,247 Sickles, 1,123 Knuts_

 _Maternal_

 _Evans - 66,337,823 Galleons, 8,223 Sickles, 199 Knuts_

 _Blood-adoption Paternal_

 _Black - 223,421,133 Galleons, 212 Sickles, 1,111 Knuts_

 _Kolos - 88,888 Galleons, 9,999 Sickles, 999 Knuts_

 _Sawada - 77,321 Galleons, 8,879 Sickles, 243 Knuts_

Properties:

 _Paternal_

 _ **Potter**_

 _Potter Manor, Italy Manor, Potter Castle, Apartment in New York, House in Belgium, Tokyo and Canada_

 _ **Peverell**_

 _Peverell Manor, Peverell Castle, Peverell House in France_

 _Maternal_

 _ **Evans**_

 _Evan Castle, Evans Manor, Apartment in New York, Japan and Florida, House in Miami_

 _Blood- Adoption: Paternal_

 _ **Black**_

 _Black Manor, Black Castle, House in England, House in Norway_

 _ **Kolo**_

 _Kolo Manor, Kolo Castle, Kolo House_

 _ **Sawada**_

 _Sawada Castle, Manor in Tokyo, House in Osaka, Apartment in Nanami_

Heirlooms:

 _Paternal_

 _19'947 Potter Heirlooms_

 _999'999'992 Peverell Heirlooms_

 _Maternal_

 _1'343 Evans Heirlooms_

 _Blood-Adoption: Paternal_

 _13'448'377 Black Heirlooms_

 _998 Kolo Heirlooms_

 _9'914 Sawada Heirlooms_

 _Blocks On Magic_

 _84% block on magic_

 _79% block on Metamorphic_

 _100% block on Occlumency_

 _100% block on Natural Animagus_

 _50% block on Intelligent_

 _Potions in System_

 _Loyalty Potion to Dumbledore, Molly, Ronald, Ginevra Weasley, and Hermione Granger_

 _Compulsion Potion to Never Question anything from Dumbledore, Molly, Ronald, Ginevra Weasley, and Hermione Granger_

 _Love Potion to Ginevra Weasley_

 _Hate Potion to Slytherin, Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy and Lucius Malfoy_

 _Friendship Potion to Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger_

 _Indifference potion to Neville Longbottom, House Hufflepuff, House Ravenclaw and House Gryffindor_

 _Intelligence Limiting Potion_

I was rich was the first thought that went through my mind was. The next was that I am going to kill Dumbledore, Molly, Ronald, Ginevra Weasley, and Hermione Granger when I next see them. Then it was to get everything off of me. I ask, " Sharp blood, is there a way to get rid of these blocks and potions in my system."

"Yes, take this potion, it's a cleanser potion.' As I take it he explains what it does.' It will clean your system of all potions and blocks. You will feel sick as it gets rid of the potions." I start getting sick in a bucket that Sharp blood gets and I see that it is a bright green and red with purple coming out. I figure that those where the potions.

As the potion finishes working I feel like my magic is finally full and I notice that my hair is going through all the colour of the rainbow. I let my hair go black and it stays that way. I get my lordship rings and meaty leave so that I couldn't be caught.

I decide to go to Potter manor and as I get out of the room, I see Dumbledore and the Order waiting in place for me. I walk out after changing my looks to blond hair and purple eyes. As I walk I notice that Remus and Sirius aren't with the group and I find them outside.

"The order of fried chicken are inside. Did you notify them that you got me?" I ask them. they were both shocked, I couldn't tell if it was because of my hair and eye colour or that way I spoke to them. My brain was going through so many motions that it was dizzying.

"We didn't call them. We think that the wards had a tracker and tracked you when you left." Sirius told me. It made sense to me, but it still didn't mean that I trusted them. "I'll be leaving now. I'll get into contact later in the summer and tell you where I am." I turn my back on them and get to the apparition point and as I turn I see the order come out of the bank.

I get to my manor and I see 9 house elves waiting for me. I told them to go back to their duties and had one show me to the master bedroom. I decide to turn in for the night and as I turn down the sheets, I notice that there are about 3 snakes that are snuggling and I tell them to move than I get into bed and turn in for the night.

 **LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK**

I woke up in the morning and had a shower, while I was singing "Till The World Ends" by Britney Spears.

 **This kitten's got your tongue tied in knots, I see**

 **Spit it out 'cause I'm dying for company**

 **I notice that you got it**

 **You notice that I want it**

 **You know that I can take it**

 **To the next level, baby**

 **If you want this good, bitch**

 **Sicker than the remix**

 **Baby, let me blow your mind**

 **Tonight**

 **I can't take it, take it, take no more**

 **Never felt like, felt like this before**

 **C'mon get me, get me on the floor**

 **DJ whatcha, whatcha waitin' for?**

 **Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**

 **Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**

 **Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**

 **Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**

 **Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**

 **Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**

 **Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**

 **Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**

 **Watch me move, when I lose, when I lose it hard**

 **Get you off with the touch dancin' in the dark**

 **You notice what I'm wearing,**

 **I noticing when you're staring**

 **You know that I can take it,**

 **To the next level, baby**

 **Hotter than the A-list,**

 **Next one on my hit list**

 **Baby, let me blow your mind**

 **Tonight**

 **I can't take it, take it, take no more**

 **Never felt like, felt like this before**

 **C'mon get me, get me on the floor**

 **DJ whatcha, whatcha waitin' for?**

 **Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**

 **Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**

 **Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**

 **Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**

 **Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**

 **Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**

 **Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**

 **Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**

 **See that sunlight, we ain't stopping**

 **Keep on dancin' 'till the world ends**

 **If you feel it let it happen**

 **Keep on dancin' till the world ends**

 **Keep on dancin' till the world ends**

 **Keep on dancin' till the world ends**

 **Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**

 **Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**

 **Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**

 **Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**

 **Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**

 **Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**

 **Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**

 **Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**

 **See that sunlight, we ain't stopping**

 **Keep on dancin' till the world ends**

 **If you feel it let it happen**

 **Keep on dancin' till the world ends**

I had just started to get out when I realized that my reflection was off. I look and i see that I that my hair changed to the colour of blood and grew to my hips while my eyes hanged into the colour of silver. As I look at my reflection I see different things flash into my head. I pass out from the pain and I see a different life in my head. When I wake up, I know that this isn't my first time as a human and I remember that my first name was Salazar Slytherin and I was bonded to Godric Gryffindor.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I thought of just leaving this as it is but I had to continue with this. Enjoy!**

 **LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK**

Draco

Draco knew that he was different from his parents even his godfather, as he remembered parts of a past life as Godric Gryffindor and knew that he died but as he got older they started fading but never left completely.

When he was 11 and getting sorted, he was thinking that if the hat sorted him in Gryffindor he would light it on fire and didn't care if it got him trouble. Draco had forgot all about his other life but on the 1 of August when he was 16, he got all of his memories at once and he cried out and passed out.

Draco was taken care-of by his parents and as he slept his hair became a brighter blond and his eyes changed from the silver to purple.

His parents had kept him hidden for 3 weeks after so that he could have some privacy, but to him he felt like he was suffocating him with all the extra parenting. His parents had always treated him as a child and had even been prepared to run if the dark lord had wanted to mark him.

Draco POV

I knew that if something happens today, I'll never be able to leave until school starts and I couldn't have that. I need to get out so I forced my parents to bring me to the bank so I can get my titles and know what I inheritance.

It was as I expected, the Malfoy money and the Pottles money as I was descendent from them. I had left my parents to get money so I could go shopping, as when I see my lover I wanted to look my best.

That reminds me, I have to cancel the engagement to the Parkinson as I wouldn't do it. I head to the manager that my parents are with and ask the goblin to get me the engagement with Pansy and I cross it off as I wouldn't marry her. I even had a reason, she had sex and the engagement said that she would have to be pure of body to be wed to me and she wasn't.

Father had looked put out at me when I did it and Mother had asked me to reconsider. I told them that I wouldn't as I am gay and wouldn't marry a person who looks like a pug. Mother said, "But Draco darling, you know that you need to have an heir and to marry a wife to get the Malfoy money and to become Lord Malfoy."

I look at my mother weirdly while father says, "No he doesn't, he just needs to have an heir to be over 18 as that is the age of consent. And you know that, you just don't want your son to have a relationship with a guy." I nodded my agreement.

"But who will pay for the fine that will happen when Draco ended the contract. it was 29'999 galleons for the cancelation fee."

"I don't have to; they do as Pansy has had sex with a half-blood. And the contact states that the bride must be pure of blood and body. She isn't so the cancelation fee falls on her."

I tell my mother. She looks constipated and Father pulls me out of the bank and asks me, " If I got a divorce, would you mind if I got bonded to someone else. I never loved your mother, it was a contract marriage."

"I wouldn't mind; I love you Father but not Mother. I would only mind if I didn't know who it was and they were mean."

"I don't think that will happen as it's Severus that I love and he loves me. I have to cancel the marriage now, so you can continue to shop but meet me in an hour at the ice-cream shop."

I left my Father and continue shopping, I meet my Father and we leave and go home where we find all of Mothers stuff gone and Severus waiting with an eyebrow lifted in a way that says that he's amused.

I leave them downstairs and go up to my room and I start packing as there is only one week until school starts again. I can't wait, I'll get to see Pansy get blacklisted for breaking the contract and I'll get to see my friends from the past and I'll also get to see my lover Salazar Slytherin.

 **LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK**

Susan

Susan had her whole family be killed and had went to live with her aunt and had been loved ever since. But it was suffocating her because her aunt was over-protective of her since she was the only family that she was.

Susan had been with her aunt on the 30th of July and had passed out from the pain and was changed from the Susan that everyone knew into a tall at least 6 feet and had her hair turn black as night and her eyes change into the colour of oceans.

Susan remembered her life as Rowena Ravenclaw and she remembered her lover Hel. She was hidden away for the rest of the summer and was almost made to missed the train but she but her foot down and had told her aunt that she was going weather she liked it or not.

She was going to be punished for what she did. Susan had given her life so that Hel might have lived longer and had a fulfilling life but she died in the wards explosion.

Susan POV

I had made the train with twenty minutes to fair, I got a compartment and but wards that the others would recognize but wouldn't let them in except Hel until she as finished with her punishment.

I had only just sat down with a book when I heard the compartment door open and Luna's head poke in and I helped her set her trunk up and shut the door when I heard a knock at the door and I opened it to find Luna's father there wanting to talk to her.

I let her go and had backed up and opened a book when her Father left. I pulled her into my lap and had her on her stomach and pulled her pants down until I had a view of her bum and started spanking it while telling her that this is a punishment for getting herself killed. I only hit her 4 times as it really wasn't her fault but I had to be the one in control.

 **LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK**

Luna

Luna had always known that she would eventually turn the world around on its axis. Luna was raised by her Father when her Mother had been killed in a potion accident. It's why she was so odd; she had witnessed it as her Mother protected her to her dying breath.

Her Father had become unstable when it had happened and started talking about make-believe creatures and she had only had her father growing up so she didn't know how to make friends. She was running an obstacle course on her own when the pain started and passed out when her father came out.

She remembered her past life as Helga Hufflepuff. She knew that Row would be mad at her for getting in trouble with the muggles and she would get punished by her lover just like she knew that Sal would get punished by Godric.

She knew that the history books painted her as a weak and push over person, but that was a lie as she would never let anyone get away with that. As a healer she had been mean to the point that everyone obeyed the rules of the school.

Luna was hidden away until school started and she saw her lover on the train, she got ready for a punishment and went into the compartment.

Luna's POV

After my punishment that I deserved it, I was sitting on Row's lap and was reading the Quibbler upside down like usual when I heard the compartment door open and someone come in with black hair and green eyes.

'It's harry.' was the thought that went through my head until he turned around and I got a look at him and noticed that it was actually Sal. I jumped up and gripped him in a hug that Row joined in on and we ended up on the floor.

We had finished hugging when the train started moving and we were moving his trunk up on the shelf. I ask, " Sal, you look different."

Sal says, "I know, I had to look like this when I can so that I recognized on the train and had nobody looking for me. I can let my glamor down now." He takes it down and we see the face that e all missed. "Sal, do you know where Ric is?"

"No, I though you would have." He looks depressed when I say this until the compartment door opens and Sal looks over and see his lover in all his glory. Ric gives a cry and flings himself at Sal and they hug it out. Sal ends up on Ric's lap like me and we all say the same thing, "I missed you guys."

 **x_x_O_x_x**

 **This story was posted Saturday, August 20th, 2016.**

 **Word Count - 4'360**


	3. Chapter 2 - Hogwarts and The Changes

Welcome to the second chapter of my story The Return. Now if you flame me, I still won't care. Spelling mistakes are likely even as though I put this through 2 spelling checks.

I don't own Harry Potter or anything you might recognize. I only own the plot and any OC's.

 **LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK**

Warnings: They are the same as in the prologue. Also mentions of child molestation and teenager spanking from lovers.

Pairings: Draco/Harry

Susan/Luna

Remus/Sirius/Remus

 **LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK**

Last Chapter: _We had finished hugging when the train started moving and we were moving his trunk up on the shelf. I ask, " Sal, you look different."_

 _Sal says, "I know, I had to look like this when I can so that I recognized on the train and had nobody looking for me. I can let my glamor down now." He takes it down and we see the face that e all missed. "Sal, do you know where Ric is?"_

 _"No, I though you would have." He looks depressed when I say this until the compartment door opens and Sal looks over and see his lover in all his glory. Ric gives a cry and flings himself at Sal and they hug it out. Sal ends up on Ric's lap like me and we all say the same thing, "I missed you guys."_

 **LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK**

Chapter 2: **Hogwarts and The Changes**

Harry's POV

I had just told them that I missed them when the door opened and I saw Hermione, Ron and Ginevra trying to get into this compartment, while being rejected by the wards. Hermione had just used her power as a perfect to open the door.

They were shocked to see me on Draco's lap and we were yelled at by all of them until I silenced them until they stopped talking.

"Harry what are you doing? Do you know what you put the order through when you disappeared this summer?"

"I do know what I am doing. I put them through what I went through all the previous summers."

"Harry what are you doing with Draco? Why didn't you visit me when you left the Dursley's?" Ginevra asked.

"Why should I tell you, you are nothing to me. I didn't visit you because I don't like you."

"Harry, you better stop talking to my sister like that. After all you will be married to her when she is 17."

"No I will not. Did you know that you need my magical guardian to make the contract legal or it will backlash on to the people who made it?"

"Yah, and we had it. We made it when Ginny was 11 and you were 12."

"Who was my magical guardian?"

"It's Albus Dumbledore. And it still is as you aren't 17 and an adult."

"No it was never Albus as Sirius Black is my magical guardian as he never had a trial. And I was emancipated when I was 16. I would get lost or I'll get a restraining order that will get you through into jail for just getting within cursing distance."

The three get constipated looks and walk out of our compartment. I lock the door and get pulled into Ric's lap. I was about to complain but I notice that Ric was trembling along with the other 2. I ask, "What's wrong with you 3?"

"We are just scared that you'll get taken away from us again. You don't know what we went through when you just disappeared." Row told me in a teary voice.

"No I don't. I don't know what happened. I was walking then..." I trail off when I get to that part as I feel Ric pushing me off of his lap.

"Ric where are we going?" I question as he pulls me out of the compartment and into a different one about 3 down and on the opposite side.

"You will be getting you punishment."

"Yes, I understand Ric." I said submissively.

We get to the compartment and I find it warded and as I was dragged into it I found that it was stylish and that it was Ric's compartment. I was pulled over his lap and had my boxers removed and I felt the first pat and heard his say, "You will get 17 pats for getting kidnapped and killed. Also for getting in trouble in these years. Also I want you to count them."

He hit again. " 2.' again, '3', again, '4', again, '5', again, '6', again, '7', again, '8', again, '9', again, '10', again, '11', again, '12', again, '13', again, '14', again, '15', again, '16', again, '17'. Thank you for punishing me for these transactions."

He pulled me up and hugged me and rubbed my back as I sat there crying because of the pain. He pulled me up and the 2 of us walked back to the other compartment with Ric's things so that they were together with our stuff.

I laid down on the bench and rested my head on Ric's thigh. "Sal can you tell me what happened when you were kidnapped." Hel asked me while running her hand through Row's hair.

"Ok, so I was down getting potion ingredients and when I was knocked unconscious and was apparited from the market. I woke up a day later to find that my kidnappers were an old muggle and a wizard that wanted me for the chance to get my magic. I refused and as a result they killed me by giving me a magic suppressor potion and given to the muggles. I was burned alive and eventually died from blood loss and smoke inhalation. When did you find me?"

I start crying and I can feel all of them rubbing my back to calm me down.

"It's ok. Shhh don't cry. We found you after 3 weeks and we had to give up when we had confirmation that the ashes where of you. Ric went into a depression that he was going to kill himself to be with you when we were killed." Hel said.

"How were you killed?"

"We were killed when we raised the wards that require 4 people not 3 to power them. The muggles had stormed up to the castle and where trying to burn her down. It required too much power and had kill us from core completion. it means that we used up all of our magic and had lost our cores and were killed as no witch or wizard can go without their core." Row answered me.

I start looking at my lover and dominant worriedly and he pulls me up and start to coo at me like he was reassuring me that he wouldn't do it anymore. I coo back at him and let him rub my back and as I was getting sleepy from the motions, I heard a knock at the compartment door.

I pulled away from Ric to notice that the trolley was asking if we wanted anything. I shake my head no and Ric pulled out money for 2 of everything while Susan was doing the same thing. Luna and I were not able to buy anything to eat without permission.

The trolley lady took the money and asked, "Would you like it bagged separately or all together?"

"I would like my all together but separately from Susan's."

"Same please."

"Here you go sweetly. Anything else?"

"No we are good." Ric replies.

She leaves and Ric starts to feed me little pieces until I can't eat anymore.

"What was your life before this Hel?" I ask Luna.

"Well my mommy was killed in a potion accident and daddy was never really there after it. I grew up all around the world. I know 4 languages from the travels. I didn't have very many friends as I didn't know how to interact with them. When I started Hogwarts, I was bullied for my creatures and looking as if I wasn't all there."

"What are the 4 languages?" Ric asked.

"English, French, Latin and Japanese. What was your life like Row?"

"My family was all murdered by Voldemort when I was only a babe. I was taken in by my last relative my aunt. I grew up very sheltered and native. I didn't know that I was until Hogwarts when I saw some of my classmates getting bullied. I had a few friends in Hufflepuff. I didn't get bullied because my aunt would crack down on them if they did. I also know 3 languages."

"What are they and why did you learn them?" I ask feeling curious.

"English, Latin and Japanese. I learned Latin as it was required, and Japanese because it sounded so cool and elegant. What about you Ric?"

"I was born to Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy and was raised by my father mostly. I always remembered from the time I was born until 11 when they started to fade and I forgot about it. It came back this summer and I cancelled the marriage contract between Pansy and I for she wasn't pure of body anymore.

My father got divorced from my mother and was bonded to my Godfather that he had loved when they were in school.

I was raised spoiled and was protected from all dangers. My father was a loving man but my mother hated me for the simple fact that I didn't look anything like her and wanted nothing to do with her. I also know 5 languages."

"What are they and why did you learn them?" Sal asked.

"They are English, French, Japanese, Latin and Spanish. I learned French, Latin and Spanish was they were training for my Heirship, as I will have houses in these language speaking places. I learned Japanese as it sounded so elegant and I wanted to know it. What about you Sal?"

"I was abandoned by Dumbledore the night that my family died on my aunt's doorstep. She didn't like my mother and that passed down to me, and I was raised by her family that also hated me. I was treated as a house elf for the first 11 years of my life.

When I got my letter it was destroyed by them and I kept getting more and more until My uncle had us leave the house and we kept travelling until we ended up on a shack on a small Island. Hagrid had delivered my letter and he took me on my first trip to the magical world.

I had learned early on to listen to everything and I noticed that there were other professors with other families getting packets for things and I didn't get anything. I learned at that time that I was being manipulated by someone and I hid my suspicions from everyone.

I meet Ric on the shopping trip and I thought that he was a spoiled brat.' Ric flinched from the word.

'I was manipulated by Dumbledore for the rest of my years so that I was native to the Wizarding world ways and other things. I know 11 languages."

"What are Sal?" Row asked.

"They are English, French, Belgium, Japanese, Latin, Spanish, Parse tongue, Greek, Chinese, Korean and German. I learned them because I didn't have a lot of things to do in my free time in elementary school as I didn't have any friends."

"So what did you do this summer Row?" I ask feeling curious.

"I studied and I completed my homework that was piling up, I also travelled for a week or so in the muggle world. After I passed out from the pain of remembering my other life, my aunt kept me hidden until today. What about you Ric?"

"I Flew and did my homework also. I had my magical change on the 22nd of June, I was part of a bonding. After the change I was hidden until I told them that if they didn't let me out that I would leave and never return. So I went to Dragoon Alley and had some shopping done for my new classes. What about you Hel?"

"I travelled with my daddy for the first month but I came back when Ginevra called and asked me to help with something. It seems as if she was planning a wedding and I couldn't stay with her after that as daddy wanted me close.

I passed out and was hidden until today by daddy and I couldn't leave. I picked my books in a catalogue. What about you Sal? What did you do?"

"I was locked up in my room from the beginning of the summer until my birthday, when escaped from the house with my godfather and uncle Moony that saved me from killing myself as there was a ward on the house that wouldn't let me leave without an order member, it would have sealed my magic and kill me if I didn't return in a week.

I got to Gringotts where I found that I was being controlled and had almost ten potions in my system for Love, Loyalty, Compulsion, Hate, Friendship, Intelligence and Indifference. Also I had almost all of my core blocked and I was blocked from some of my talents blocked.

I also found out that I had more than 2 heir ships and that I was the richest mage alive."

I was cuddled by Ric who started to kiss my neck and I pulled out my wand so that I could but up curtains so that nobody could see. I noticed that Luna was doing the something. After about 1 hour and I had come many times the curtains where taken down and I was sitting on Ric's lap again. I pulled out a basket that had food in it that my house elf's made for me and the others.

We ate it and enjoyed getting to know the others again. I haven't told the others what I was afraid of and I wouldn't until we were at Hogwarts. As I was thinking this I asked, "Did you remember that the castle would become alive if the wards were raised by three people."

They all shook their heads no and remembered all of the twisting staircases and how the castle would move doors or pictures.

 **LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK**

Harry's POV

The train had been moving for about 4 hours and we had another 2 before we get there and Ric, Row and Hel asked me to sing a song for them to pass the time. I said, "I will but you must also sing a song later."

They agreed and I told them, " I will sing this song called Drops of Jupiter by Train. It's a muggle song," I use a spell that uses music to create a beat. I just pick a song and it will play out loud without words. It's like a karaoke set.

I sing lowly.

 **Now that she's back in the atmosphere**

 **With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey, hey, hey**

 **She acts like summer and walks like rain**

 **Reminds me that there's a time to change, hey, hey, hey**

 **Since the return from her stay on the moon**

 **She listens like spring and she talks like June, hey, hey, hey**

 **Hey, hey, hey**

 **But tell me, did you sail across the sun?**

 **Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded**

 **And that heaven is overrated?**

 **Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star–**

 **One without a permanent scar?**

 **And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there?**

 **Now that she's back from that soul vacation**

 **Tracing her way through the constellation, hey, hey, hey (mmm)**

 **She checks out Mozart while she does tae-bo**

 **Reminds me that there's room to grow, hey, hey, hey (yeah)**

 **Now that she's back in the atmosphere**

 **I'm afraid that she might think of me as plain ol' Jane**

 **Told a story about a man who was too afraid to fly so he never did land**

 **But tell me, did the wind sweep you off your feet?**

 **Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day**

 **And head back to the Milky Way?**

 **And tell me, did Venus blow your mind?**

 **Was it everything you wanted to find?**

 **And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there?**

 **Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken?**

 **Your best friend always sticking up for you even when I know you're wrong**

 **Can you imagine no first dance, freeze dried romance, five-hour phone conversation?**

 **The best soy latte that you ever had and me**

 **But tell me, did the wind sweep you off your feet?**

 **Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day**

 **And head back toward the Milky Way?**

 **And tell me, did you sail across the sun?**

 **Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded**

 **And that heaven is overrated?**

 **And tell me, did you fall for a shooting star,**

 **One without a permanent scar?**

 **And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself?**

 **Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na**

 **And did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day?**

 **Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na**

 **And did you fall for a shooting star, fall for a shooting star?**

 **Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na**

 **And now you're lonely looking for yourself out there.**

I was clapped on the back from everyone and was kissed and hugged by Ric. I sit down and tell them to go, Hel goes next and she picks the muggle song Follow Me by Uncle Kracker.

She sings it higher than it is supposed to be but she does a lovely version.

 **You don't know how you met me**

 **You don't know why**

 **You can't turn around and say goodbye**

 **All you know is when I'm with you**

 **I make you free**

 **And swim through your veins like a fish in the sea**

 **I'm singin'**

 **Follow me everything is alright**

 **I'll be the one to tuck you in at night**

 **And if you**

 **Want to leave I can guarantee**

 **You won't find nobody else like me**

 **I'm not worried 'bout the ring you wear**

 **Cuz as long as no one knows than nobody can care**

 **You're feelin' guilty and I'm well aware**

 **But you don't look ashamed and baby I'm not scared**

 **I'm singin'**

 **Follow me everything is alright**

 **I'll be the one to tuck you in at night**

 **And if you**

 **Want to leave I can guarantee**

 **You won't find nobody else like me**

 **Won't give you money**

 **I can't give you the sky**

 **You're better off if you don't ask why**

 **I'm not the reason that you go astray and**

 **We'll be all right if you don't ask me to stay**

 **Follow me everything is alright**

 **I'll be the one to tuck you in at night**

 **And if you**

 **Want to leave I can guarantee**

 **You won't find nobody else like me**

 **You don't know how you met me**

 **You don't know why**

 **You can't turn around and say goodbye**

 **All you know is when I'm with you**

 **I make you free**

 **And swim through your veins like a fish in the sea**

 **I'm singin'**

 **Follow me everything is alright**

 **I'll be the one to tuck you in at night**

 **And if you**

 **Want to leave I can guarantee**

 **You won't find nobody else like me**

We all clap for her and we tell her that it was beautiful, the next to go was Row who said she was going to sing the song Your Beautiful by James Blunt

 **My life is brilliant.**

 **My life is brilliant.**

 **My love is pure.**

 **I saw an angel.**

 **Of that I'm sure.**

 **She smiled at me on the subway.**

 **She was with another man.**

 **But I won't lose no sleep on that,**

 **'Cause I've got a plan.**

 **You're beautiful. You're beautiful.**

 **You're beautiful, it's true.**

 **I saw your face in a crowded place,**

 **And I don't know what to do,**

 **'Cause I'll never be with you.**

 **Yes, she caught my eye,**

 **As we walked on by.**

 **She could see from my face that I was,**

 **Flying high.**

 **And I don't think that I'll see her again,**

 **But we shared a moment that will last 'til the end.**

 **You're beautiful. You're beautiful.**

 **You're beautiful, it's true.**

 **I saw your face in a crowded place,**

 **And I don't know what to do,**

 **'Cause I'll never be with you.**

 **You're beautiful. You're beautiful.**

 **You're beautiful, it's true.**

 **There must be an angel with a smile on her face,**

 **When she thought up that I should be with you.**

 **But it's time to face the truth,**

 **I will never be with you.**

It was so beautiful and I could tell that it was for Luna. She was crying and Row hugged her. Ric told us that he was going to sing All Of Me by John Legend.

 **What would I do without your smart mouth?**

 **Drawing me in, and you kicking me out**

 **You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down**

 **What's going on in that beautiful mind**

 **I'm on your magical mystery ride**

 **And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright**

 **My head's under water**

 **But I'm breathing fine**

 **You're crazy and I'm out of my mind**

 **'Cause all of me**

 **Loves all of you**

 **Love your curves and all your edges**

 **All your perfect imperfections**

 **Give your all to me**

 **I'll give my all to you**

 **You're my end and my beginning**

 **Even when I lose I'm winning**

 **'Cause I give you all of me**

 **And you give me all of you, oh oh**

 **How many times do I have to tell you**

 **Even when you're crying you're beautiful too**

 **The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood**

 **You're my downfall, you're my muse**

 **My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues**

 **I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you**

 **My head's under water**

 **But I'm breathing fine**

 **You're crazy and I'm out of my mind**

 **'Cause all of me**

 **Loves all of you**

 **Love your curves and all your edges**

 **All your perfect imperfections**

 **Give your all to me**

 **I'll give my all to you**

 **You're my end and my beginning**

 **Even when I lose I'm winning**

 **'Cause I give you all of me**

 **And you give me all of you, oh oh**

 **Give me all of you**

 **Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts**

 **Risking it all, though it's hard**

 **'Cause all of me**

 **Loves all of you**

 **Love your curves and all your edges**

 **All your perfect imperfections**

 **Give your all to me**

 **I'll give my all to you**

 **You're my end and my beginning**

 **Even when I lose I'm winning**

 **'Cause I give you all of me**

 **And you give me all of you**

 **I give you all of me**

 **And you give me all of you, oh oh**

I was crying from the song as it was sad for me to finally understand that Ric had suffered greatly from my death and he was going to suffer even more from my secret. I was pulled into his chest and I cried for my actions and I felt utterly retched from what I did. I sat their crying until the train stopped moving and we all got out.

 **LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK**

The sorting feast had just finished when Dumbledore said, "I would like all of you to clap for your new D.A.D.A. teacher, Mr. Malfoy-Snape who is bonded to our own Potion Professor. Now I have some announcements to make. I would first like to say that because the war is over that hodsmeade weekends are back on.'

He stopped so that the cheers slowed down, ' Now we have a very special program going on. 4 students from all houses are going to be rooming together for the rest of their years here. It is only for years 4 - 6 and they are from the same years. So the hat will tell us."

"From Hufflepuff it is Susan Bones. Ravenclaw is Luna Lovegood, From Slytherin is Draco Malfoy-Snape and from Gryffindor is Harrison Potter-Black."

Dumbledore had a twitch in the corner of his eye that told me and the others that he was annoyed. "Yes can those people stay behind and enjoy yourselves. Classes start on Monday."

The 4 of us stayed behind along with the teachers and headmaster. He walked up to us and said, "Congratulations you 4. You will be rooming in a different dorm and you will eat from the other dorms. You will stick with your schedule as it is and you will be shown where it is from Mr. Malfoy-Snape."

The headmaster and the other teachers left and it was only the 2 teachers and the 4 of us. "Follow us please." Severus said.

"Yes sir." We all say as we follow him to the dorm that we will share for the rest of our school life.

"This is your dorm. The password is Snakes and Berries. You can't change it, nobody is supposed to know the password so nobody except the teachers and you 4 are allowed to be in this dorm. Let's go inside.

The boys aren't allowed to go into the girl's dorm and the girls aren't allowed to go into the boy's dorm. There is to be no fighting, if there is you will be put into detention. Harrison and Draco your room is over there. Luna and Susan your room is on the opposite sides." Lucius said.

"Father I didn't know that you were going to be here. I thought that you would have been at home, packing for the move."

I was shocked at that. Is Ric leaving me? We just found each other? I must have showed what I was thinking because Draco pulled me to him and whispered to me, "No I'm not leaving. Father was supposed to move from the manor to here later in the year."

I was so relieved that I almost didn't move fast enough to avoid being caught from the headmaster as he bursted through the door and asked, "Harry can you follow me so that we can get to the bottom of what happened to you this summer?"

"My name is Harrison; I don't remember telling you that you could be familiar with me. And I know what I did this summer. I left an abusive situation that you would never let me out."

"Now that is not true. Your aunt and uncle were very worried when you disappeared on your birthday."

"Oh yeah they would be worried, that I would tell people that my uncle was a child abuser and that my aunt was a lunatic. After all they are the most normalist people alive."

"Now Harrison that is no way to talk about people that raised you."

"I can talk about them all I want as I will never have to live with them again."

"Yes you will. As your magical guardian, I have already cancelled your adult statist and you will be going there for the holidays."

"You are not my magical guardian as Sirius Black was never given a trial he wasn't released from his duty as my godfather. Also I went to Gringotts and I had a blood test done. Guess what I found, you were having potions in me for my loyalty but I got a system flush and they are all gone, including the blocks on my magic by you."

"Harrison stop lying and follow me."

"I am not lying I have the paper right here." I showed him the paper and he left in a huff when he saw that I wasn't lying.

"Harrison is this true?" Severus asked.

"Yes it was. I spent the summer controlling my powers and gifts."

I look up to Ric in question, 'are we going to tell them?' I thought to him.

'Yes we are. We decided while you were having a show down with Dumbledore.'

"Father, Papa, we have something to tell you. All of us." Ric said as Severus was about to open him mouth.

"What is it?"

"We had a past life that we remember. I was Godric Gryffindor, Har was Salazar Slytherin, Luna was Helga Hufflepuff and Susan was Rowena Ravenclaw. We remember all of our lives."

"Ok what does that have to do with us."

"We just wanted to let you know so that if you walk in on us that you wouldn't be surprised at what you see."

"What will we see?"

"Well you might see us in a state of undress or with our lovers."

"Who are your lovers?"

"Mine is Luna and Draco's is Harry."

Both Lucius and Severus looked towards the boys that were now cuddling on a couch and they both fainted from the shockness of it. When they woke up an hour later it was to see a beautiful colour of silver looking at them.

"I had the strangest dream Luc. I dreamt that Draco was actually Godric Gryffindor and that he was dating Harrison Potter."

"That wasn't a dream." Draco said and then the two were out again.

 **LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK**

There were 4'858 words in this chapter.

This chapter was posted on Sunday, September 3rd, 2016.

 **If anybody can guess the serect I will give you a cookie.**


	4. Chapter 3 - The Parents and The Secret

Thank you everyone for favourting my story. If there are spelling mistakes tell me and I'll try to fix them.

 **LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK**

Warnings: They are the same as in the prologue. Also mentions of child molestation and teenager spanking from lovers.

Pairings: Draco/Harry

Susan/Luna

Remus/Sirius/Remus

 **LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything you recognize. I only own the plot and any Oc's.**

 **There will be a lemon in this chapter. If you don't like them than you can skip the area around the bolded area. Will be marked.**

 **LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK**

 _Previously: "Who are your lovers?"_

 _"Mine is Luna and Draco's is Harry."_

 _Both Lucius and Severus looked towards the boys that were now cuddling on a couch and they both fainted from the shockness of it. When they woke up an hour later it was to see a beautiful colour of silver looking at them._

 _"I had the strangest dream Luc. I dreamt that Draco was actually Godric Gryffindor and that he was dating Harrison Potter."_

 _"That wasn't a dream." Draco said and then the two were out again._

 **LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK**

Chapter 3: **Parents and The Secret.**

Draco's POV

When Papa and Father fainted I wasn't shocked but I could tell that the others were.

"It's ok. They are just shocked I guess. Now Sal why don't you return to your regular form. I know that you don't normally look like that."

"Ok, but won't they be shocked from what I look like?"

"Yes but I think that you look beautiful in your true form." Ric replied.

"Ok but I'm not wearing a glamor. I am a metamorphmagus from my grandmother and my blood father." Sal starts to change into the Salazar that we all knew and I loved. His beautiful black hair was hanging down to his back and his silver eyes were still brighter than the most polished silver.

I couldn't keep my hands off him and I started to cuddle him and wanted to go farther but he said that should wait until my father's left and we were in our room.

I noticed that my Fathers were waking up and Sal immediately went and looked at them and stared them in their eyes until I pulled him back and when my papa said that he had the weirdest dream, I regretfully inform him that it wasn't a dream.

Then they passed out again and I didn't want to wait for them to wake up so I enervate them and make sure that they won't faint again I sit down with Sal in my lap and Row with Hel next to me. "Now you two won't faint again will you?" I ask and I see papa look, as if to say that he never faints, he falls asleep while standing up.

"Yes we won't faint, but tell us is it true? Are you in a relationship with Harrison?" Lucius asked me and the others.

"Yes, it is true and yes I am dating Har." When papa looked as if he was going to say something, I pull Sal into my lap and turn him around and kiss him on the mouth with tongue. It lasted almost 3 minutes before I had to pull back for breath.

Sal was panting and looked dazed and out of it. I look up and notice that my father and papa were not looking at me.

"Ok, we get that you are dating Harrison, but what did he mean by being abused?" Papa asked.

"It isn't my story. If you want the story you will have to ask him." I tell them. They weren't getting it out of me as I didn't want to be on the couch for the rest of the week.

"Alright. Harrison can you tell us what you meant by being abused?" Father asked.

"I was abused by my aunt and uncle from the time that I was dropped off there until I left this summer. I was beaten for doing better than my cousin or for not doing all my chores done or done awful. I lived in a cupboard until my letter can because they believed that they were being watched." I could tell that it was hard on Sal so I cuddled him and he started his story again.

"I wasn't feed properly and so I'm short because of it and I was moved to Dudley's second room when I got my letter. When I went home for the summer I was locked up and boards where put up on the windows and I had to be rescued from there by Fred and George with their fathers flying car. I spent the rest of the summer with them." He took a big breath and continued.

"In the summer before my third year I was forced to return and I was beaten on and starved for the summer until I ran away after blowing up my aunt Marge as she was calling me a bastard and that my father was drunk and my mother was whore and drug addict. I spent the rest of the summer at the Leaky Cauldron with the Weasley's."

I could tell that his voice was getting dry because he never speaks so much even when he was Salazar. I call a house elf and get him a glass of his favourite muggle fuzzy drink, 7-up.

"During the summer of my fourth year it was better as I threatened that my godfather would kill them and that if I left they would be killed by Voldemort as I would leave and tell them at I was living there. I was picked up about a week before the term started to pick my books and see my godfather.

I... it was the same for next summer but I was picked up earlier because of the dementors and I spent the summer with my godfather and I had my trial." I could tell that this is going to be the worse summer.

"This summer was the worse because the order told the Dursley that my godfather was innocent and wouldn't hurt them. I was back to being beaten and being...' He trailed off and I could tell that he didn't want to tell us what happened,'

and I wasn't contacted by anyone all summer except on my birthday when Dumbledore told me that I wasn't to leave my relatives house and a ward would be but up that would keep me there."

At the end Sal was crying and when he stumbled over that part in his explanation I could tell that he wouldn't tell my fathers but would tell the rest of us.

"What were you going to tell us." Papa asked.

He could tell he made a mistake when he felt Sal's magic react and start to whip wind around the room he calmed when I held him but he glared at papa and father until they got up and left the room promising that they would come back tomorrow as we didn't have classes.

Sal broke down crying when they left and the 3 of us cuddled him until he didn't cry anymore or sniffle.

"Sal what happened?" Hel asked softly so to not set him off again.

"M-m-my uncle liked little boys in that sense. He never raped my but he did molest me. It stopped for a while until this summer where he started doing it." Sal broke down and nothing we did could help him so I grab him and bring him to our room. I tell the girls that we will see them tomorrow.

In our room I notice that the bed is a king and that there is only one. I set Harry down and undress him and myself. I wouldn't do anything because I knew that he needed comfort and I cuddled him for the rest of the night unit he fell asleep and so did I.

 **LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK**

 **Time skip - The Next Day.**

3rd Person POV

Harry woke up to find himself cuddled against his lover and he enjoyed it for he knew that it wouldn't last as they would need to get up soon. The arms tightened around him until he rolled over to notice Ric with open eyes and was smiling to him.

"You aren't disgusted with me are you?"

"I could never be disgusted with you. I love you and always will. Sal you don't need to hide it because I understand what is happened I was molested in my life as Godric by a person that I thought that I could trust.

I worked through it with you. remember when I had you help me with the lab work but we ended having sex."

"Yes we never did it again because I didn't want to have sex my work space again because I wanted to be able to concentrate in the lab and not focus on what we did."

"Yes, you helped me get through the trauma of it. Now I'll help you get through the trauma."

 **LEMON AHEAD - SKIP TO END IF YOU GO TO THE OTHER BOLDED HEAD.**

Ric immediately twisted Sal on to his back and started to work his way down his chest until he reached his nipples where he sucked one when playing with the other. He switched after a while and he started to move his other hand down to Sal's penis and started to rub it and he left his nipples to swallow the head into his mouth, and start deep throating his penis.

Ric had his fingers pushed into Sal's mouth so that he could wet them so that it wasn't dry. After they were wet enough Ric stopped deep throating Sal and sat up with his knees in-between Sal's legs so that they were spread. "Now this will hurt. Deep breath Sal."

Ric pushed a finger into Sal's rectum after muttering a cleaning spell, he moved it around until there was enough room for another and when he pushed the second finger in Sal tensed up at the pain but it soon started to fade away. Ric added the next two fingers while stroking Sal's penis.

Sal arched is back and moaned when Ric rubbed that spot. 'Got it.' Ric thought and started rubbing that spot over and over again until Sal was ready to come but he stopped and said a spell that would work like a cock ring.

Ric moved and lined up and pushed he meet with resistance but it gave way and he pushed until he was in to the hilt and waited for Sal to adjust to him.

Sal felt the pain that Ric's penis was creating when it pushed into him and it started to burn when he was all the way in. The pain faded a bit so he rolled his hips and felt the burn again that felt oh so wonderful so he did it again.

Ric took the rolling of Sal's hips to tell that he was adjusted and that he wanted Ric to move. Ric pulled out until only the tip was still him and he slammed into Sal who cried at the feeling that he was getting

"Ugg, harder, hard-derr, Please Ric faster. Ahhh." Sal cried out as Ric started slamming harder and faster into Sal's body.

Ric was moving different ways to hit his sweet spot and he knew when he found it as Sal screamed at the over powering pleasure and he wrapped his legs around Ric's hips that made him go father in.

Sal knew he was close and started saying, "Please Ric, let me come. Please. Please, please, pleaseeeee." Sal was let out of the spell when Ric was close to finishing. Ric's thrusts were becoming erratic and faster and harder. Sal came first crying out, "Ahhh Ric!"

"Ugg Sal!" Ric said as he came to the squeezing of Sal's body around him and the heat.

Ric collapsed beside Sal and pulled out of him to the whining of Sal.

 **END OF LEMON**

Ric pulled Sal up and into the bathroom where they cleaned themselves and got out and dressed for the others. When they got out they noticed that only Susan and Luna were there. The questioned where Lucius and Severus were and found out that they haven't been there yet and that it was only 9o clock am.

Sal and Ric were sitting on a chair that was very soft and where talking very softly while Susan and Luna were in the same position opposite them when the door to the rooms opened and emitted all of the teachers that took in the position that the students were in and McGonnell coughed to get their attention.

"Please separate immediately."

"Why should we. This is our dorms and we are allowed to do what we want." Row said.

"That might be true but we need to speak and we want you to be separate from each other."

"No. we will sit like this and you can sit on the couches and loveseats and speak of we will just ignore you." Ric stated. Hel and Sal were not playing any attention as it was the others responsibility to take charge in front of other people.

"Fine, now listen here." McGonnell was getting mad when she realized that she only had half of the student's attention. "All of you pay attention or we will have to separate you."

Ric and Row got Sal's and Hel's attention and told them to listen to the teachers.

"Now, you will stay in this dorm until you graduate and nobody else are allowed to be inhere but the teachers, so no telling any students. You will be told you common room password so you can visit them there.

You will attend classes together as it seems as if you all have the same classes. Mr. Potter you are quid ditch captain so you will be required to spend at least 4 hours a week in the common room..."

Sal cuts her off, "I don't know what you are talking about. I said no to it, I do not want to be the captain as I quit the whole team. Also my name is Harrison Potter-Black so you need to address me in the proper way or it is considered rude to a lord of an ancient and noble house."

He turns his head away from them and goes back to whispering in Ric's ear. Ric rubs his back when he gets tensed from all the stares.

"Mr. Potter- Black you aren't a lord as you aren't 17 yet." The Ravenclaw house head said.

"No but I got an emancipated as was my right and I had a blood test so I know that I am the richest man alive. I also know about the marriage contract between me and Ginevra.

I cancelled it as Albus Dumbledore isn't my magical guardian. Now leave the rooms, we don't want you here and you can't demand that we do anything.'

All of the teachers got up but only Severus and Lucius didn't leave.

"Now about what we were speaking about last night. If you were abused why didn't you tell a teacher." Lucius said.

"I did, I told the Headmaster but he didn't listen and told me to not lie."

"Alright. Now what are you going to do?"

"I can't do anything because it doesn't say who put the potions in my system or the blocks it only says what they were."

"Hamm, you will have to be careful of him. If he gets word that it doesn't say who did it they could get trick the ministry that you aren't yourself and that you need to be removed from Hogwarts and be put back with a guardian, with him as the guardian."

"He can't do that as I am old enough that with my lord ships I can't be returned."

"Oh, well we have to leave. We will see you in school tomorrow."

"Good bye." They all say.

When the teachers had left Sal sighed and looked towards the wall. Ric got nervous when Ric noticed that he was fidgeting and Row asked, "Is everything ok, Sal?"

"There was something else about when I was killed."

 **Oh where, oh where, can my baby be?**

 **The Lord took her away from me.**

 **She's gone to heaven so I've got to be good,**

 **So I can see my baby when I leave this world.**

"What?" Hel questioned.

 **We were out on a date in my daddy's car,**

 **We hadn't driven very far.**

 **There in the road straight ahead,**

 **A car was stalled, the engine was dead.**

"It wasn't just me that was killed."

 **I couldn't stop, so I swerved to the right,**

 **I'll never forget the sound that night.**

 **The screaming tires, the busting glass,**

 **The painful scream that I heard last.**

"What do you mean Sal?" Ric asked.

 **Oh where, oh where, can my baby be?**

 **The Lord took her away from me.**

 **She's gone to heaven so I've got to be good,**

 **So I can see my baby when I leave this world.**

"I- I- I- I- I was pregnant with our child."

 **When I woke up, the rain was pouring down,**

 **There were people standing all around.**

 **Something warm flowing through my eyes,**

 **But somehow I found my baby that night.**

"That's not possible."

 **I lifted her head, she looked at me and said,**

 **"Hold me darling just a little while."**

 **I held her close, I kissed her our last kiss,**

 **I found the love that I knew I had missed.**

"That's not true is it?"

 **Well now she's gone even though I hold her tight,**

 **I lost my love, my life that night.**

"Please Sal, tell me it's not true."

 **Oh where, oh where, can my baby be?**

 **The Lord took her away from me.**

 **She's gone to heaven so I've got to be good,**

 **So I can see my baby when I leave this world.**

"It is. I'm sorry I was going to tell you that day but I died before I could. Please forgive me. Please, please, please." Sal broke down again and Ric snapped out of his shock to grab Sal before he fell to the floor.

"Sal, hey Sal. I'm not mad. You didn't know that you would be killed. It's ok, I forgive you. It will be ok." Ric continued until Sal started to hyperventilate.

"Get Madam Pomphrey." Ric shouted at Row.

She ran out of the room and when she found the teachers with Madam Pomphrey she yelled, "Help, Harry isn't breathing."

The teachers and healer ran along with Row until they hit the dorm and they all ran in and found Sal on the ground and Ric trying to get him to breathe.

"Move back. Severus I need the potion Respiro. Now." She yelled.

Severus handed the potion to her and she opened it and held it under his head for him to breathe in the smoke.

His breathing got better and it eventually stopped needing the smoke and He sat up and moved away from everyone.

"Now you have help. Get out, we need to discuss something without all of you." Ric told them all.

They all left not looking happy and it was soon only the four of them.

"Sal, we are sorry for scaring you. We were only shocked at it because it had never happened before."

"It's ok. I'm sorry for killing our child."

"It's not your fault. You didn't know that you were going to die. And I'm sorry for not noticing that something was happening to you."

"It's not your fault."

"Let's not talk about this ok, sweetheart?"

"Yah, let's talk about the baby later."

 **LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK**

 **There are 3'226 words.**

 **This was posted on Saturday, September 17, 2016.**


	5. Chapter 4 - Information and Traitors

Thank you everyone for favourting, following or reviewing this story.

 **LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK**

Warnings: They are the same as in the prologue. Also mentions of child molestation and teenager spanking from lovers.

Pairings: Draco/Harry

Susan/Luna

Remus/Sirius/Remus

 **LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or anything you recognize. I only own the plot and any Oc's.

There will be a lemon in this chapter. If you don't like them than you can skip the area around the bolded area. Will be marked.

 **LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK**

 _ **Previously:**_ _"Sal, we are sorry for scaring you. We were only shocked at it because it had never happened before."_

 _"It's ok. I'm sorry for killing our child."_

 _"It's not your fault. You didn't know that you were going to die. And I'm sorry for not noticing that something was happening to you."_

 _"It's not your fault."_

 _"Let's not talk about this ok, sweetheart?"_

 _"Yah, let's talk about the baby later."_

 **LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK**

Chapter 4: **Information and Traitors**

Harry's POV

It had been a month since the talk about my baby and all was good. We had talked later privately about everything and Draco had helped me so much with getting over it and talking about what had happen. We decided that we would talk about children later as the ability had transferred to this life. Now we all walk in our true forms and continue to push past the limits that were set.

I was surprised that after the talk a lady came in and we found out that it was Hogwarts and can I say that I wasn't expecting her to hug me and rock me like a baby. I might have escaped it and I still wouldn't go near her. Classes were getting going and it had been a rocky start with everyone on edge. I had hexed at least 11 people that said I was going dark and after that nobody would look at me anymore.

We were all sitting at our table that we were assigned, we were forced to let people watch us as we eat as our table sat in front of the teachers with perfect view of the students, which also means that they have it too.

I was mad for the simple fact that because I room with Draco people believe that I would become moldable and that I would forget that they all turned on me and called for my death. I was lucky as I had heard that the Daily Profit had tried to get an article published that would have sent the sheep of the wizarding world after me for murder.

I had killed the Dark Lord, You-Know-Who, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, Voldemort or Tom Riddle at the end of my fifth year after Voldemort had tried to possess me and kill everyone. I fought him in my head like Snape had taught me by attacking his memories, If I could get him mad or angry he would mess up and I would force myself into his head and seal off his soul.

A mind was very fragile piece of the brain, the brain had over ten hundred thousand connections that we know of today. A wizard or witch had over 1 million connections that helped travel the energies to the body, and deliver information back.

A mind that had been split or is insane was a broken mind. If a mind broke it can never be put back together in the proper way, don't get me wrong a mind can and will heal but it will never be heathy as it should. Now the soul of a person can only be found in the mind and the soul is the most important part of the body and if it was sealed or a person was kissed the body will shut down and eventually kill itself.

Now the soul is like a computer hardware that controls everything like how you dress and what you say, it also records everything that happens to the body. Now the soul is also the personality of the body, the soul will decide if you will have a happy energetic while being an insecure person or you could be a loud, aggressive but sincere person.

So if the soul is the hard drive, the brain is the screen that hides everything yet it shows you enough that you don't go further in. The screen has all the wires that connect everything in the computer like the brain has the nerves throughout the body.

The mind is like the keyboard and everything else in the computer. The mind is your most private place and if damage is sustained it would be like an earthquake that shake the north pole. It would affect everywhere because the ice would shake loss and it would disrupt the natural alignment of the earth as the north pole would move and the turning of the turning of the earth would change.

When I had sealed Voldemort's soul I had cut off his body and it had crumbled down and became dust once again. I had left right away as Sirius had been moved away and I was magically tired for it had been a very long night but I wasn't even allowed to sleep as I had been told that the headmaster had wanted me.

I had when up there only to be locked in the office until I had told Dumbledore that I had felt the love of my family and friends and that I had pushed him from my mind but he had wanted the truth but I had stuck to my guns and he eventually let me out, I didn't look back and I had slept for the next day without waking up.

The headmaster stood up and said, "Students listen up. Now the staff has decided that a competition will take place between the 4 students that had been chosen before. Now there will be 8 tasks thy will he held on the days of the 14th of every month. The teachers have already picked a task but we ask you the students that you might help us pick the next 7. If you have an idea, drop it off with your head of house and we will consider it. That is all."

"But what if we don't want to compete, are you going to force us to?" Luna, the bravest of us of us asked the teachers.

"Yes you will be forced to compete as when you had been chosen you had entered a magical contract and if you don't you will lose your magic." The runes professor stared blankly to us.

I held down Luna so that she wouldn't try to kill them all as it was sounding like a set up to get all of us killed and the favours in the teacher's side kept getting smaller.

"So if we win what do we get. Or are we risking our lives for nothing." I questioned them.

"If you win you will be given a brand new broom." The new teacher that had been hired for the wandless class stated.

"Why would we want to die for something we can buy ourselves or get someone to buy it for us?" Draco asked.

"You can't all buy it and if you can it can be a gift." Headmaster told us with a glare.

"We can all afford one. But I'll go along with this but my lawyer will be monitor the tasks so that you can't kill us by making us do an impossible task." I told them all sternly.

"Well ok. Please stay behind and we will tell you more information." McGonnell said.

After dinner we had been told that the first task would be on the 14 and it would involve a scavenger hunt. I had asked if we would be asked to do school work along with everything else and I was told that he would be allowed to self-study and that we would only had to attend classes when we like. We had to do periodontics tests and that our whole grade would be based on our exams at the end of the year.

I had decided that I would go to only my favourite class, The Forgotten Arts, is my favourite class as it was a hands on class. It focused on arts of the wizarding world that have been forgotten over time like; spell-clumping, which is the process of finding spells that are similar to clump together or creating spells that were similar to each other's.

Runic spells, which is the process of using runes to create or use certain spells that would be hard to power by a single witch or wizard.

Woodworking, which is the process using your imagination to make wood into things like; statures, doors, tables and knickknacks.

Stone weaving, which is the process of using spells to weave stones into certain things like a manor, the old ones, or statures.

The class happened 3 times a week at 11 am to 3 pm with an hour lunch break at 12:30. The class only for sixth and seventh years and you work at you own pace.

I love it and I had been creating a statue for Ric's birthday that was coming up soon, not Draco's birthday but Godric's, it was going to be a party and I will be giving it to him for a present.

Ric had decided that he would go to potions as his only class, Row had decided to go to herbology and Hel had decided to go to Charms as it way their favourite classes.

We went to our dorm and relaxed for the next couple of hours until we went to bed.

 **LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK**

 **LEMON WARNING**

3rd Person POV

Sal was pushed onto their bed and was surprised when he felt himself being moved up the bed and was tied to the bed-frame with magic and it held when he moved his arms to get out.

Ric casted a spell that would be used as a conception spell so that Sal wouldn't end up pregnant and he striped until he was naked and his penis was standing tall as he crawled up to his lover's prone form and looked down at him and started to kiss him.

The kiss had Sal moaning and withering as he had his lover started to move his mouth down to his neck.

Ric kissed down until his love had arched up when he found his sweet spot. Ric sucked on one of his nipples while he flicked the other one. He moved down and quickly had his lover's dick in his mouth and sucked while he quickly stretched his lover's arse and backed away to grab a toy that he had for his lover. He quickly entered the fake dildo and his love arched up at the cold feeling.

It was cold was the thought that Sal had until it started to move and it brushed that one spot that had been neglected from his lover's antics. He arched and started moaning, "Ah, ah, ah. More pleaseeeee! Ah I want you."

"Sorry not finished yet love but here is more." Ric answered him as he pressed the button that had the toy had and it started vibrating and Sal moaned even louder and he came when the toy hit his sweet spot and it didn't move.

Ric pulled out his toy and entered his dick into his lover and quickly started pumping and finished.

 **LEMON ENDDED**

Ric had cleaned them up and tucked them both in and they fell asleep.

 **LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK**

Harry's POV

I had just finished y class when Ronald and Hermione had cornered me and was talking.

"Hey, when are going to forgive us. We did nothing wrong." Hermione said in a haughty way.

"You did everything wrong. You betrayed my trust and you will never get it back."

"What did we do wrong, you're a traitor to you parents." Ronald said.

"You took my money. You had been telling the headmaster what I had been saying and doing. Your sister had entered a marriage contract with me that I cancelled and it fined your parents and Dumbledore for 1 million gallons, so I hope that your parents can afford it. You used potions in my system and used them to make me do things. You knew that I had my magic bound and everything else. I am not a traitor to my parents because I know that they would love me for who I am." I had yelled, getting louder as I go along.

"You have no proof and if you did it doesn't mean anything. You are our friend so we are allowed to do what we want." Hermione said.

"You were never my friend and I will never let you go. I had handed my proof into the DML and you will be paying me for everything you did. So I hope that you can afford it along with your sister as I had them make it so that if you can't pay it then you will work and everything you are paid it will go to me and if you can't pay it then you will be working for me and I will be able to do anything I want to any of you."

"You can't do that." Hermione said.

"Yes I can do it and you can't do anything about it." I said.

"NO, you can't. I will never do anything for you." Ronald said.

"Well better get ready for jail as you will either pay it or you will go to jail for about 23 years for everything. And I will laugh as you are carted away as you will never see daylight again." I laugh as I move away from them and I notice that students had been listening in and I glare at them and when they look away I continue on and I look at them as see how foolish I had been as they are all sheep.

I reach my dorm and open it to noise from the girl's dorm. I merely put up a silencing spell so that I don't have to listen to them anymore. I am pleased at the outcome and I decide that I am going to play a prank on everybody. It will be the most awesomist prank of all time, and I will need the help of the others but that can wait until they have finished and got back.

I relax and decide that I will try to find my Animagus form and I sit in a meditation form and I see a forest with a light coming from an area around a tree and I look to the light and see a cute baby panther that I figure out is my form and I back out of my mind and see the others sitting in a similar form. I sit up and onto a couch and wait.

The first out was Luna and she sat on the opposite couch and waits with me for the others. Draco and Susan get out at the same time and we all look at each other and I say, "What were you doing?"

"I was searching for my Animagus form." They all said at the same time and I look to them and raise my eyebrow, saying like ready.

"So what are you?" I ask them.

"I am a bumbligian." Luna said, I look at her with the others like asking, what is it.

"It is a miniature horse that has a very long tail and it happened to be the very last of its kind. What are you?"

"I am a baby magical panther. Draco what are you?" I ask.

"I am a large griffinator. It is a large griffin that can swim with large wings." Draco said.

"I am a hibleughin. It's a magical creature that looks similar to the muggle fantasy of a Chinese dragon of old. It can breathe fire and ice depending on their colour. I am just a baby of their species."

"We all are babies as we are still young in their kinds. We will grow up until we are old enough to become older. It should take about 4-7 years depending on the species." Luna said. I ignored her and said,

"Hey I need your help in a prank that I want to play. It won't take long at all, but I need your help with setting it off. It Will Be the Biggest Prank of All Time." I laugh when they all agree within a few seconds.

 **LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK**

It went off at dinner that evening and it was huge. It started with the different members of Gryffindor and Slytherin getting up and randomly singing the song Just dance by Lady Gaga.

It started with the Slytherins

 **Red One**

 **Konvict**

 **Gaga (oh, yeah)**

 **I've had a little bit too much, much**

 **All of the people start to rush.**

 **Start to rush by.**

 **A dizzy twister dance**

 **Can't find my drink or man.**

 **Where are my keys? I lost my phone, phone.**

The Gryffindor took over here and they all started dancing. The Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw's were all laughing.

 **What's going on, on the floor?**

 **I love this record, baby, but I can't see straight anymore.**

 **Keep it cool, what's the name of this club?**

 **I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright.**

Slytherin's joined in on this.

 **Just dance. Gonna be okay.**

 **Da-doo-doo-doo**

 **Just dance. Spin that record babe.**

 **Da-doo-doo-doo**

 **Just dance. Gonna be okay.**

 **Duh-duh-duh-duh**

 **Dance. Dance. Dance. Just dance.**

They kept switching after this but they both sang the chorus.

 **Wish I could shut my playboy mouth.**

 **How'd I turn my shirt inside out, inside out right?**

 **Control your poison, babe**

 **"Roses have thorns," they say.**

 **And we're all gettin' hosed tonight.**

 **What's going on, on the floor?**

 **I love this record, baby, but I can't see straight anymore.**

 **Keep it cool, what's the name of this club?**

 **I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright.**

 **Just dance. Gonna be okay.**

 **Da-doo-doo-doo**

 **Just dance. Spin that record babe.**

 **Da-doo-doo-doo**

 **Just dance. Gonna be okay.**

 **Duh-duh-duh-duh**

 **Dance. Dance. Dance. Just dance.**

 **When I come through on the dance floor checking out that catalogue.**

 **Can't believe my eyes so many women without a flaw.**

 **And I ain't gonna' give it up, steady tryna pick it up like a car**

 **I'ma hit it, I'ma hit it and latch onto it until tomorrow, yeah**

 **Shorty I can see that you got so much energy**

 **The way you twirling up them hips 'round and 'round**

 **And there is no reason at all why you can't leave here with me**

 **In the meantime, stay, let me watch you break it down.**

 **Just dance. Gonna be okay.**

 **Da-doo-doo-doo**

 **Just dance. Spin that record babe.**

 **Da-doo-doo-doo**

 **Just dance. Gonna be okay.**

 **Duh-duh-duh-duh**

 **Dance. Dance. Dance. Just dance.**

 **Half psychotic, sick hypnotic got my blueprint it's symphonic.**

 **Half psychotic, sick hypnotic got my blueprint electronic.**

 **Half psychotic, sick hypnotic got my blueprint it's symphonic.**

 **Half psychotic, sick hypnotic got my blueprint electronic.**

 **Go. Use your muscle, carve it out, work it, hustle**

 **I got it, just stay close enough to get it**

 **Don't slow! Drive it, clean it, Lysol, bleed it**

 **Spend the last dough**

 **(I got it)**

 **In your pocko**

 **(I got it)**

 **Just dance. Gonna be okay.**

 **Da-doo-doo-doo**

 **Just dance. Spin that record babe.**

 **Da-doo-doo-doo**

 **Just dance. Gonna be okay.**

 **Duh-duh-duh-duh**

 **Dance. Dance. Dance. Just dance.**

After this the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw's were changed into the opposite gender, while we were all color charmed to appear to be blue, green, red and yellow. The teachers were forced to talk in a higher voice and it was funny as whenever they said the word I they said something else like milk and eggs. It was funny but it wasn't over as the Gryffindor's found that they were blurting out the truth and that the Slytherins were acting happy and excited.

We were all forced to play a part so that the blame can't be handed to us and we were forced to have animal's ears that I found out that Ric loved too much and I am scared that I won't be allowed to get rid of them as he was the antidote and he might not let me have it.

It was funny that it had been done but it wasn't over yet. The final phase would be happening now, and it was hilarious of us to watch and everybody else as we watch Hermione, Ronald and Ginevra as what they did was forced out of them and I knew that before this night end they would be in jail as it was even worse than I had found out. They knew that Sirius was my father and they didn't tell me. They were lucky that Draco had dragged me out or they would have been dead and I wouldn't have been sorry.

We retired to bed and slept for the next day until we were forced out so that the task would begin.

 **LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK**

There are 3'481 words in this chapter.

This was posted on Saturday, October 1st, 2016.


End file.
